


Fallen, Hurt, Betrayed (Hetalia Fanfic)

by Anonymous_Author



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Enjoy!, Other, i love dark fanfic, im evil to the italy's, italy and other country bashing, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Author/pseuds/Anonymous_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Italy is abandoned by everyone for being weak and cowardly? What happens when Italy slowly falls into despair and let his 2p take over just for the sake of revenge? Will Luciano slowly take out the 1ps to free the 2ps? ((no not kill them.)) Will he succeed in both revenge and domination? Will the 2ps win? And the 1ps are locked in the 2ps old world or will the 1ps prevail like always? Beware first player countries 2p Italy is back, and he's pissed. Better watch your back~</p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR 2P HETALIA JUST MY IDEA AND PLOT ALL RIGHTS TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER!!!!<br/>(ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> ☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•  
> Yo Anonymous here~ my first Hetalia fanfic! I hope you like it! I got this idea by watching a fan made Hetalia music video at 1am, I was like Omigod this is brilliant!!!

Third Person POV

It was the day of the world meeting, Feliciano Vargas the Personification of Northern Italy was being his usual happy go lucky self, he was skipping down the street and smiled brightly when he saw Ludwig Beilschmit the Personification of Germany "GERMANY! GERMANY! " He waved excitedly. Germany didn't respond but ignored it.

Italy thought none of it thinking that Germany just didn't hear him. He skipped up to the German and clung to his arm "Ciao~ Germany how-a are you-a today?" Italy asked

Germany harshly yanked his arm away from the Italian ' s grasp "it's none of your business." He glared.

"G-Germany?" Italy asked in an apprehensive tone

"JUS GO AVAY! YOU'RE VEAK UND NOTHZING BUT A CRYBABY!" He barked

Italy stopped abruptly, his smile gone, tears fell freely down his face, Germany didn't spare a second glance and just kept walking away. Italy's eyes darken for a brief moment but vanished as he wiped away the tears, putting on a fake happy facade he continued slowly to the meeting. When he arrived her was about five minutes late, just as he was about to enter the conference room he froze when he hears what was being said...

"It zheems as if Italy is not here, zat is good, he's nothing vut weak and annoying." Francis Bonnefoy the Personification of France spoke happily

"I actually agree with the bloody frog for once, that Italy is nothing but a weak idiot." Arthur Kirkland the Personification of England agree with France for once in his entire life

"Italy is not awezome, I don't even see vhy I ze awezome Prussia hung out both a lose vike him." Gilbert Beilschmit the Personification of Prussia declared

"Da, Italy will never become one with Russia. All he would get would be a bloodied pipe to the face." Ivan Branganski the Personification of Russia smile happily his infamous dark aura surrounding him

"I agree Italy is weak and childish, aru." Yao Yang the Personification of China nodded

"Dudes! Italy is so weak! I should know since I'm the hero!" Alfred F. Jones the Personification of America exclaimed.

What came next top the Proverbial cake of betrayal...

"Ja, I vas only friends vith Italy because I velt pity vor him. He's nothing vut a veak pasta loving idiot und a cowardly crybaby to top it all off." Germany spoke gruffly

"Itary-san is nothing but an annoying nuisance, I don't even rike him. I was just acting as his friend." Kiku Honda the Personification of Japan spoke in monotone

Italy's bangs shrouded his eyes in shadow, tears flowed freely down his face like a waterfall. His big heart shattered into millions of pieces. And with a turn of his body he ran out of the building and to his house locking himself in his bathroom staring at the mirror his eyes no longer held their spark of joy, they now were just lifeless and broken. Tears fell one by one down into the sink, and he himself was slowly falling into the pits of despair.

His eyes widen slightly when he sees a silhouette that is not his own, it's eyes a glowing violet peered into Italy's brown ones.

"L-Luciano..." Italy stuttered

"It's been a long time, Feliciano. They-a have a point, you are-a weak."

"Y-yeah thanks-a for-a stating the-a obvious. What did I-a do-a wrong?" Italy buried his head in his hands.

Luciano smirked, his first players will was weakening, he could easily take over soon. But he was also pissed off at the other first players, he would never admit it but deep deep very very deep down did he care for his first player. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

"You-a did nothing wrong Feliciano, they just-a don't understand you-a. If They-a think that you are-a weak, then-a show them-a how-a strong you-a can be. Show them-a that They-a should of never-a abandoned and-a betrayed you. I can-a give you that-a strength Feliciano. What do you-a choose? To be forever-a lonely and-a weak? Or do you-a want to-a be strong and-a powerful to-a show them-a who they are-a dealing with?"

Italy's eyes darkend, and spoke with a cold tone, which was very out if character for him "give me-a strength so that They-a will regret-a what They-a have-a done."

Luciano smiled insanely "well, then it has-a been done-a."

Italy felt light headed as his second player took over, now he was in the subconscious of Luciano. He smiled sadly "well, then this is-a how it-a begins."

Italy's hair became a tone darker than before, his skin becoming richly tanned, his eyes changing from brown to a piercing pools of violet, his uniform changing into a brown WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform with a matching hat with violet feathers falling down the side of it.

Luciano chuckled darkly "you-a better watch-a out first-a players.~"

With that, he left the bathroom to plot his revenge.....


	2. I'm Fabulous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano returned home to find a surprise, will he stay the same or succumb to the dark? Read to find out but then again you already know what he will do don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its shit I kinda had a hard time with this one.. also sorry if Romano was OOC.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! ONLY THE PLOT!!!  
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Luciano smirked; his plan was simple; pick off the 1ps one by one and awaken the other 2ps. His next target was Romano.

Romano would be fairly easy to turn, since he was also a part of Italy and that many countries weren't fond of him, surely they would bash him as well. Oh, how right he was.

Romano had come home sad and pissed off "how-a could they-a do this to me and mio fratello! we aren't-a weak... Even the tomato bastard joined them..." he trailed off opening the door into his brothers' room he saw glowing violet eyes. It froze Romano in place.

"Dear fratello." Luciano started "how-a dare they do this to us?"

Swallowing his fear Romano stuttered "w-who are you-a and where is Feliciano?" Romano trembled

"Heh heh~ I am-a he. Well his darker version of himself, I'm his 2p Luciano Vargas. I'll-a ask again how could they-a do this to us?" Luciano asked while smiling darkly

Romano nodded uncertainly, then froze once more when he heard a voice echo through the confines of his mind, "my-a my, how-a could they do-a something so unfabulous?" the voice chided

"What the-?" Romano started as he gained a dazed faraway look in his eyes.

Luciano chuckled "seems as if he's-a coming." He spoke while flipping a knife expertly through his fingers.

~IN ROMANO'S DREAM SCAPE~

"Who the hell are you-a?!" Romano yelled through the dark void of his mind.

"I'm-a you silly~" the voice giggled, Romano couldn't see much except for bright fuchsia eyes "nice to-a meet you~ I'm-a your 2p Flavio Vargas," Flavio spoke from his voice you could tell he was smiling

"Hi....?" Romano didn't know what to say

"Do-a you want-a revenge?" he asked

"I-a don't know....."

"I-a mean how could-a they? Do that to both you and your fratello." Flavio smiled his glowing eyes glinting as if he was smirking; his 1p was very close to succumbing.

Romano thought for a moment and nodded "I-a need revenge against the-a others have done to use." His voice icy cold and emotionlessly.

Luciano smirked when he saw Romano's appearance changing, hid hair became sun golden, his green eyes changed to a fuchsia then became hidden by pink tinted shades, his brown military outfit changed into a black shirt under a white leather jacket, his pants became white dress pants his shoes becoming shiny black dress shoes, and to top it all off was a pink scarf around his neck.

"I'm-a back mio fratello!" Flavio hummed then gasped "why are you still-a wearing those hideous clothes!?" he screeched

"Welcome-a back idiota." Luciano scowled remembering how annoying his brother was "we have-a gone over this-a it's more neutral and-a moveable." He groaned

"So-a cruel! Fratello!" anime tears fell from his eyes, then quickly vanished "any-a way what's-a the a plan?" Flavio asked happily

"The plans simple one by one take out the 1ps discreetly and awaken the others; the next phase is where you come in." Luciano explained

"Ok! But what's my part of the plan anyway?" questioned the blond

"You-a will....."


End file.
